I'm A Slave For You
by fapezberry665
Summary: Quinn knows a secret that Rachel doesn't want her to share. What will Rachel do to stop the secret from being spread around the school?
1. Chapter 1

Quinn was lying in wait in the girl's bathroom. She had recently read a story about a sex slave and since then, all her dreams had been about herself having a sex slave. So now, here she was, waiting in the bathroom to make the first girl that walked in her slave. While she waited, she began to imagine all the things she would do to the girl once she got her trained up. Suddenly, she heard the door open. She pretended to be washing her hands until she heard a stall door lock shut. In the mirror, she had seen Rachel Berry go into the toilet and inside, Quin was jumping for joy. She had secretly always wanted to see the annoying diva writhing beneath her and now here was her chance to make that fantasy become reality. While she waited for Rachel to come out of the toilet, Quinn went over to the main door of the bathroom and locked it so that no-one could come in and Rachel couldn't get out. Then she sauntered back over to the chair by the sink and waited

"Still here?" Rachel asked when she came out and saw Quinn sitting on the chair.

"Get over my lap, Berry." Quinn told her.

"What? I don't think so!" Rachel gasped, although she could feel her core getting wet at the thought of going over the pretty blonde's knee. It was something she had been imagining for a while but there was no way she was doing it in the middle of the girl's bathroom at school where just anyone could walk in at any time.

"Why not, hobbit? I heard you've been a bad girl and bad girls need to be punished." Quinn's voice was a mixture of desire and control.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Quinn. And even if I did, there's no way you could make me go over you lap." Rachel retorted, turning to walk away but Quinn grabbed her arm, pulling the small girl closer.

"Yes there is. Remember that time you supposedly didn't have sex with Jesse? Well, I know what really happened. And I know that Jesse wasn't the only one involved. There was another two guys, wasn't there? So I figure you were either gang-banged or you're a filthy little whore who would open up your legs for anyone. I'll leave it up to you to decide which story the school hears unless you get over my lap in the next ten seconds." Rachel's eyes widened as she heard what Quinn was saying. It wasn't true but who would believe her over the word of the HBIC? Making a split second decision, she laid herself carefully over the blonde girl's lap and braced herself.

"Good decision. Now, I think 30 for taking so long, 30 for each guy you were with and 30 just because I want to see you writhe. You will count them and after each one, you will ask for another because I know how much you enjoy being spanked." Quin told her and quickly ripped away the poor girl's underwear after shoving her skirt up roughly. She began to bring her hand down on the bare flesh as hard as she could, leaving stinging red marks across the pale skin.

"Twenty-two. Can I have another?" Rachel cried. Quinn smiled each time she girl showed pain. Then she began to feel Rachel's core start to leak onto her leg and an idea came into her head.

"Eighty-nine. Can I have another?" By now, Quinn's leg was absolutely drenched and there wasn't a spot on Rachel's abused ass that wasn't red and stinging.

"One-hundred-and-forty-nine. Can I have another? One-hundred-and-fifty. Can I have another?" By the time they were finished, Quinn's hand was vibrating slightly and Rachel was sobbing hard.

"Get off me, you dirty whore. Kneel on the floor on front of me, head bowed and hands behind your back. Now, Berry!" Quin instructed, giving the girl a hard push when she didn't move instantly. Rachel fell to the floor and quickly got up onto her knees, still sobbing and gently massaged her ass with her hands.

"Lick your cum off my leg." Quin told her, grabbing the girl by the hair and dragging her forward. Rachel hesitated slightly until she felt a whack on the back of her head and began to lick her cum off the cheerleader's leg. When it was all clean, Rachel shuffled back , still on her knees and waited to hear what Quinn said next.

"I'm going to tell you, well, actually show you something that other people have only guessed at." Quinn told her. She stood up and began to unzip her skirt, letting it drop to the floor. Rachel looked up and found her eyes exactly level with Quinn's groin. And the very hard member that was stretching against her spankies. Rachel's mouth dropped open. She had heard rumours that Quinn had a penis and could therefor please both genders but had never actually been able to confirm any rumours. Now, Quinn manoeuvred her spankies and underwear off and let her hardened cock spring free so that the end was inches from Rachel's astonished eyes. Quinn was easily eight inches long and very, very large.

"I guess it's a good thing your mouth is already open." Quinn laughed. And began to move forward slightly.

"Quinn! Wait, I've never done this before!" Rachel protested, moving her head to the side.

"Well, you'll just have to learn then, won't you? And what a better time?" Quinn grabbed hold of Rachel's head and forced her cock down the girl's throat as far as it would go. She felt Rachel gag a bit and took slight pity on her, realizing that what she said was true, she had actually never had oral sex before.

"Twirl your tongue around it and work your throat muscles. "Quinn instructed. After a few moments of awkward tongue movement, Rachel seemed to get the hang of it and also began to run her teeth down the shaft, making Quinn shiver in delight.

"Oh, god. That feels so good!" Quinn cried, unable to control herself any longer and shot her load straight down the surprised brunette's throat. Then she pulled her now soft cock out of Rachel's mouth and put her clothes back on. Rachel sat panting on the bathroom floor and Quinn grinned. She had found her slave.

"Alright, to day is Wednesday. I want you to think between now and Friday about an offer I'm going to give you. I am willing to make you my slave, meaning you can feel as good as you just did all the time. There will be a few things I will be asking you to do in return but we can get to those later. In the meantime, come to this bathroom at lunch tomorrow and Friday so I can show you some of the things you will get if you choose to accept my offer. If you accept my offer, I want you to come to my house after school on Friday. Do you understand?" Quinn asked. Rachel lifted her head and looked at the blonde cheerleader standing over her.

"Yes, Quinn. I understand."

"Good." Quinn turned to walk off. "Oh, and you call me Miss Q from now on until I tell you otherwise"

"Yes Miss Q." Rachel said, still panting. She watched Quinn leave, her perfectly curled pony-tail swining behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, as Rachel sat in her Biology class , her last class before lunch, she could already feel her core tightening in anticipation of what was coming next. Last night, after going home, she had laid on her bed for hours thinking over everything that had happened in the bathroom at school. No-one had ever made her feel that good before and if there was a way to feel that way all the time.

"Rachel, would you sit still, please?" she heard a whisper beside her. Kurt, her best friend was leaning over from his desk.

"I'm sorry. I'm just anxious, that's all." she told him, trying to focus on the work in front of her so she didn't let her true emotions out.

"About what? Lunch? What's happening. Has Mr Schue brought back that stupid purple piano thing? Oh, god, if he has, there's no way I'm singing on front of the school, not after the food fight." Kurt started to ramble and Rachel giggled.

"Is there a problem, back there?" the teacher asked, looking over at Rachel and Kurt.

"No, Sir. Sorry, Sir." Rachel muttered, immediately sobering up. Her Biology teacher was the strictest teacher in the school. No-one could have any sort of fun in his classroom. He glared at Rachel before going back to reading something out of the book. In front of her, Brittany pretended to fall asleep because of his monotone voice. This made Rachel, Kurt and Mike laugh but they immediately smothered the laughs with their arms.

"Don't Brittany. You'll get us into trouble." Hissed Mike from his spot in front of Kurt. The four New Directions always sat together and it made the class a little more enjoyable because they could whisper to each other and pass notes if they wanted to. The other students in the class were jealous of the unlikely friendship between the diva, the dancer, the cheerleader and the fashionista, but they were never allowed to join in the conversations and had to suffer through the class in their own ways.

"Sorry." Brittany whispered back. The four of them looked back down at their books and finished off the questions set, the teacher droning on in the background. Every now and then, Rachel would look up at the clock and it seemed as though time was going backwards until finally the bell rang. She slammed her books shut and ran out the door before the teacher had even finished dismissing the class. Mike, Kurt and Brittany looked at each other in surprise. The four of them usually walked to their lockers together before heading to the cafeteria for lunch. Kurt shrugged and they left the classroom.

Quinn was already in the bathroom when Rachel arrived, breathing hard from running all the way to her locker and then to the bathroom. She shut and locked the door behind her and faced the grinning cheerleader.

"Well, well, well. Look who's come running from class just to get off." Quinn said, a dangerous tone dripping from her voice. She began to circle the trembling girl and suddenly gave her a shove, sending her sprawling onto the floor.

"Stay there, bitch." Quinn told her. She quickly shed herself of her skirt, spankies and underwear and allowed her already throbbing cock spring free. It waved gently as Quinn crouched down behind Rachel and stripped the girl of her clothes.

"Wha-what are you going to do to me?" Rachel whimpered as Quinn felt her ass.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Quinn teased. She reached into her backpack and grabbed the lube. She quickly smeared it onto her cock and then positioned herself over Rachel's unused hole. Slowly, she lowered herself into Rachel, feeling the girl squirm underneath her.

"No, not there!" Rachel cried but Quinn ignored her and kept going until she was completely inside Rachel. Then she began to thrust herself in and out until she finally came. She quickly pulled out and replaced her absent cock with a butt plug. Rachel whimpered.

"Keep that plug in until tomorrow's lunch. I want you to feel me sloshing around inside you for the rest of the day. I know It will drive you crazy." Quinn told her.

"What if I need to use the toilet?" Rachel asked, slowly catching her breath.

"Hold it in." Quinn shrugged. She rolled Rachel over and reached into her bag again. This time she pulled out a pair of lacy panties.

"Put these on." she said, shoving them in Rachel's face. The girl quickly obliged and slipped them over her feet. As soon as they were on, Quinn pressed a button on the remote she'd hidden in her hand and watched as Rachel's eyes rolled back in an immediate orgasm.

"Take it, bitch." Quinn taunted as Rachel began her second orgasm. Over the next half an hour, Quinn made Rachel fall off that invisible cliff twenty times. Then she got herself dressed, packed her bag ad left the bathroom as abruptly as she had yesterday, again leaving a barely conscious Rachel lying on the bathroom floor.


	3. Chapter 3

When Rachel got to the bathroom at lunch on Friday, she was already tired from the multiple orgasms Quinn had put her through from the vibrating panties. She had decided to leave them on an that morning she quickly flashed Quinn as she walked past so the girl would know. Since then, every time they passed in the hallway, Rachel would fall off that invisible cliff. Her friends were amazed at the way she was acting but brushed it of as just another annoying 'Rachel thing'.

"I see you've come back for more." Quinn said, hopping down of the sink as Rachel came in.

"Yes Miss Q." Rachel said, kneeling on the ground in front of her. Quinn took this as an opportunity and once again, allowed her throbbing cock to spring free and shoved it down Rachel's throat. This time, Rachel began working on it quicker and more expertly and before she knew it, Quinn was also falling off the invisible cliff.

"You've improved. Good Girl. Now, would you like to know what I'm going to do to you today?" Quinn asked when she had caught her breath and pulled her softened cock out of Rachel's mouth. The small girl nodded eagerly. Quinn smiled.

"Take your clothes off." she instructed and took a small chain out of her bag. She then took the butt plug out of Rachel's hole, letting her cum from yesterday trickle out onto the floor. Then she circled Rachel's clit with her finger a few times before inserting the chain into Rachel. The other end of the chain was then put into Rachel's mouth.

"Hold onto it as if your life depends on it." Quinn told her. Rachel nodded and felt the slight tug in her nether regions. Quinn dipped her head to Rachel's breasts and began to nip and suck at the taut nipples. Rachel threw her head back in pleasure, causing the chain to become tight and rub against her clit. Quinn kept going for a good five minutes, knowing this was driving Rachel crazy. When she finally stopped, she removed the chain and rolled Rachel over, once again penetrating her ass hole.

"Oh, god, Miss Q, Oh, that feels so good." Rachel breathed, closing her walls around Quinn, making the blonde girl cum faster.

"Keep it inside you until tonight. If you come to my house, I will take it out for you. If you decide not to come, take it out yourself. If you choose not to come tonight, there will be no more times like this ever." Quinn told her, putting the butt plug back in.

"I will come to your house tonight, Miss Q." Rachel promised. She wasn't as out of breath as she had been the past two days and so was able to talk. She put her clothes back on and left the bathroom after Quinn. She could feel her stomach clench at the thought of what Quinn would do to her that night. If the sex was this good at school, Rachel couldn't even begin to imagine how good it would be in private.


	4. Chapter 4

The great house loomed up from the ground as Rachel made her way up the long, winding driveway. She had never been here before and so this would be many experiences for her. Arriving at the front door, she rang the bell and waited, soon hearing the sound of running footsteps approaching. Quinn threw the door open, her face a mixture of solemnity and excitement.

"On your knees, bitch. You will crawl." Quinn instructed, taking authority. Rachel obliged and got down on her knees, following Quinn through a maze of rooms and hallways to what she assumed was Quinn's room.

"Strip, and then we'll go over the rules and what happens this weekend." Quin said, sitting on the edge of her bed. She couldn't believe it had been so easy to convince the small girl to be her slave. When Rachel was naked and kneeling in front of her, Quinn stood up and began circling the girl.

"First of all, when you are in this youse, you are naked at all times. That means you strip at the front door from now on. You will crawl everywhere, be the little whore you know you are." Quinn sneered, running a fingernail down Rachel's cheek.

"Yes, Miss Q." Rachel whimpered, she was desperate for release, having already gotten so wet it was like a pool between her legs.

"This weekend is still just a taste of slave life. At school, you only experienced part of the sex. As well as that, you will be my personal slave, my chauffer, anything I ask you to be. At the end of the weekend, I will give you one last chance to turn away. I will present you with a collar, which, should you choose to accept, you will wear at all times. Is this clear?" Quinn stopped circling and stood in front of Rachel who was now shaking violently in need of release.

"Y-yes, Miss Q." she stammered. Quinn smiled.

"Now, let's begin. Follow me." she walked out the door and Rachel quickly followed, her knees already burning from the carpet. The room they came to was small, a bed in the middle and shelves lining the wall. On the shelves were hundreds of different vibrators, whips, shackles, handcuffs, chains and various other sex toys. Rachel's insides clenched with the thought of each and every one of them being used on her to make her feel pleasuring pain.

"Get on the bed, arms above your head, legs spread." Quinn told her, giving her a push. Rachel clambered up onto the bed and lay down as instructed. Quinn got to work tying the girl's arms above her head and her ankles to the bottom of the bed. Then she went over to a shelf and took down a cardboard box. She took a white candle from inside it and put the box down on the bed. Then she nestled down in between Rachel's legs and began by putting two fingers inside her already wet core and stretching it. When she thought it was stretched enough, she began to slide the candle up until it wouldn't go any further. Next, she got another candle out of the box and lit a match, lighting the candle. She began to let the was drip onto Rachel, starting underneath her chin and working her way down. Rachel let her breath out in a hiss each time she felt the hot wax touch her cool skin but otherwise made no sound. Quinn continued to drip different coloured wax onto Rachel until the layer of wax was about a centimetre thick and the girl looked like a rainbow. So far, Quinn had only been dripping the wax around Rachel's breasts, saving the best for last. Now, she began to let the wax drip across the top of Rachel's perked up nipples, watching as the girl began to writhe in pleasure.

"You like that, don't you, you little whore?' Quinn asked, moving her free hand to rub against the candle that was still inserted into Rachel.

"Yes Miss Q, I do like that." Rachel panted, trying to thrust her hips up into Quinn's hand. The wax was now cooling and her nipples were being squeezed slightly as it hardened. Quinn stripped off her clothes, unable to wait anymore to have the brunette writhing beneath her. She pulled the candle out roughly and then slowly lowered herself into Rachel.

"Oh, right there, yes!" Rachel cried. She loved the feeling of Quinn inside her and she was seriously considering begging Quinn to just give her the collar now and have it over with. Quinn began to bounce on Rachel's hips, thrusting her hard cock deeper into the screaming girl each time.

"Take it all, bitch!" Quinn cried as she fell into her orgasm at the same time that Rachel did. She allowed her load to shoot up into Rachel before pulling out and rubbing her cock so that they could go again.

In the next three hours, they continued the routine over and over, Rachel had so many orgasms that she lost count. Quinn was not as easy to loose control an only had about ten. When they were finally done, she rolled off Rachel who was now unconscious. Quinn smiled. It felt good to have been able to screw Rachel into unconsciousness. She began to pull the hardened wax off the sleeping girl's chest, flicking each bit across the room.

"Wow. That was intense, Miss Q." Rachel murmured, waking up. She realised that she was still tied up and wondered silently if they were not done.

"Yeah, I can tell, sleeping beauty. Next time, you'd better not fall asleep during sex because I might begin to think I'm boring you." Quinn threatened. Rachel blushed.

"Yes, Miss Q. I'm sorry." she apologized. Quin grinned and went over to another shelf. From there she took a few lengths of rope. She laid them on the bed and untied Rachel.

"We're going to try something a little different now, whore. Get up and kneel under that pulley." she said, pointing at the roof where Rachel saw a pulley system attached. She quickly crawled over and allowed Quinn to tie her feet and wrists to the ropes and then was lifted into the air, her toes just touching the ground. Nest, she felt the thin strap of a whip hitting her across her back. She screamed, part in pleasure, part in pain. Quinn ignored her and kept going, twenty hits altogether. Then she moved on to the paddle and then the cane.

"The cane is only for when you've misbehaved because I know it's painful. The whip and paddle, however are for everyday pleasure, got it?" Quinn explained to Rachel who was sobbing again.

"Yes Miss Q, thank-you." she said in between sobs. The cane hurt like hell and she made a mental note to try as hard as she could to never have to have it again. Quinn then positioned herself between Rachel's legs and penetrated her ass, each thrust causing Rachel to swing. The sensation made Rachel cum even quicker and spurted her juices all over Quinn's leg. The cheerleader grinned, thrusting harder for another half an hour. Then she pulled out, got dressed and untied Rachel, letting the girl fall to the floor in a heap. Quinn gave the girl a sharp kick to get her attention.

"Go and make my dinner. I expect it to be ready in half an hour." she said and walked out of the room. Rachel picked herself up and began to crawl from the room. She was in pain and she was cold but she couldn't imagine her life going back to how it was. She knew that she would eventually get used to this way of life.


	5. Chapter 5

After making Quinn's dinner, Rachel sat on the floor, watching as the blonde ate. Her stomach rumbled, having not eaten since lunch.

"Are you hungry?" Quinn asked, turning to face her.

"Yes Miss Q, I haven't eaten since lunch." Rachel told her, looking at the floor. She heard the chair scape back and Quinn left the room. Rachel was unsure whether to follow or not.

"Are you coming?" Quinn called from the kitchen. Rachel crawled over and found Quinn standing at the bench with a can of tinned spaghetti, pouring it into a bowl. She put the bowl on the floor and grabbed Rachel's hands, tying them behind her back.

"Eat. Then wash the dishes and come up to my bedroom." Quinn told her and went back to her dinner. Rachel looked at the plate and immediately dove in, not caring about whether she got food on her face or not. When she was done, she realised she could not untie her hands.

"Miss Q. I can't untie my hands!" she called. She heard the sound of cutlery being thrown down on the table and Quinn stomped into the kitchen. She untied Rachel's hands and once again disappeared into the other room. Rachel got the feeling she was going to get punished. She got to work washing up the dishes, making sure each one was spotless and dried completely.

"Are you coming or not?" Quinn called from the bedroom when Rachel still hadn't come upstairs after half an hour.

"Yes Miss Q, I'm coming." Rachel replied, putting away the last plate and scurried up the stairs.

"You took your time. I think you need a punishment." Quinn scolded. Rachel nodded and meekly went up to Quinn.

"So, I think 20 spanks with the paddle, then I will go on to the second part of the punishment. Come on, over my lap, quickly." Quinn said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Rachel crawled over to her and lay across her lap, presenting her ass for a spanking. Quinn brought her hand down hard and Rachel gasped.

"One. May I have another?" Rachel cried out each time Quinn's hand came down.

"Twenty. May I have another?" When they were done, Quinn shoved Rachel off her lap and grabbed a length of material from her bedside table. She tied it around Rachel's eyes and dragged the girl onto her bed, lying her face down. She let her cock spring free again and straddled her.

"You know, I really think, if you decide to become my slave, I'm going to get something pretty to look at while I'm screwing you senseless. What do you think?" Quinn asked thoughtfully.

"Yes Miss Q. It's a good idea. What are you doing?" Rachel asked, beginning to shake. She wasn't to sure about getting a tattoo, much less a branding one but if that was a small price to pay for her life to stay this way then she would go along with it.

"You'll see." Quinn told her she slicked herself up and lowered herself into Rachel's ass, pumping herself in and out until she finally unloaded into the whimpering girl. She pulled out and replaced herself with the butt plug again.

"I'm tired tonight so I'm going to go to sleep now. You will sleep at the end of the bed and keep that butt plug in until I take it out tomorrow." Quinn instructed after she had taken the blindfold off Rachel. Then she changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed. Rachel made herself comfortable at the foot of the bed and settled down to sleep.

"Get up at six tomorrow and clean the house. I want it spotless and my breakfast ready by the time I getup at nine, got it?" Quinn told her before falling asleep.

"Yes Miss Q." Rachel murmured and fell asleep too.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the weekend was very similar to Friday night, lots of sex, punishments when Rachel didn't do something quickly enough. By the time Sunday afternoon rolled around, Rachel's mouth and core were so painful she could hardly bear it. She had been using muscles all weekend that had hardly ever been used before.

Around two o'clock, Quinn left Rachel, panting and kneeling on the floor after another round of orgasms on Rachel's part. When she returned, she was carrying three small boxes.

"Look at me." Quinn instructed, Rachel raised her head to look at the pretty girl in front of her. Quinn opened the bigger of the three boxes to reveal a thick black choker chain, the main part made of lace. Underneath the lace, two chains hung loosely and where they met in the middle, a small cross hung.

"Your collar. As promised." Rachel was about to take it out of the box when Quinn pulled it away.

"Remember, if you accept this, you become solely my property. You will do what I want when I ask you to do it. And you will wear what I tell you to." Quinn warned and held the box out again. This time Rachel hesitated before reaching out and taking hold of the pretty collar.

"I accept the collar, Miss Q. And I accept any rules that come along with it." She said solemnly, unfastening the clasp and holding it out for Quinn to secure around her neck. Quinn took a shaky step forward and took the collar from Rachel's hands. Slowly she moved so that she was about to clasp the collar around Rachel's neck. She hesitated for a moment just in case Rachel made a split second decision, shook her head and fastened the clasp. Rachel suddenly felt exactly like the possession she just became, feeling as though everything she did would be dictated by Quinn.

"Right, I also had your wrist and ankle cuffs here which you will wear whenever we go out. Your collar will be worn at all times, especially when we are in the house. Naked and collared, that's how I want to see you in this house." Quinn said, snapping the cuffs around Rachel's right wrist and ankle. Suddenly she felt very emotional. She had never actually thought that she would be able to convince the annoying diva to become her slave, especially in just five days.

"I, er, I have to go home soon." Rachel said, breaking Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Oh, yes, um, I'll get some clothes for you." She jumped up off the bed and left Rachel to admire her new jewellery. Soon Quinn was back, carrying clothes that were definitely not Rachel's. She threw them at the girl's feet.

"Get dressed. We're going for a driving lesson." She instructed, a little more in control of her voice. She was getting over her original giddiness of actually having a sex slave now. Rachel quickly slipped the clothes on and crawled out the door behind Quinn. The clothes were a lot more revealing than her normal clothes but she didn't feel uncomfortable in them. It was a skirt that came to about mid calf and a skin tight sweater that showed off her mid-drift.

"Er, Miss, Q -" Rachel was cut off mid sentence.

"You call me Mistress Q or just Mistress from now on, understand?" Quinn told her. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, Mistress Q. I was just going to say, I'm not legally old enough to drive yet."

"That's why we're going for a driving lesson. However, it will be a little different from a normal driving lesson, let me assure you." Quinn said with a glint in her eye. Rachel swallowed. It was bad enough that she was going to be learning to drive but she knew Quinn was going to be doing distracting things to her at the same time.

"I take it you know how to drive? You must have done some Driver's Ed classes." Quinn asked as she and Rachel hopped into the car.

"Yes Mistress, I have." Rachel said and started the car. As she back out the driveway, Quinn leaned over and buried her head between Rachel's legs. Rachel gasped in pleasure.

"Keep driving. Go to the mall." Quinn said, pulling away. Rachel nodded, trying to focus only on her driving which was really difficult with what Quinn was currently doing to her.

"Mistress, please -" Rachel gasped when Quinn suddenly inserted her tongue into Rachel. Quinn smiled as best she could and pulled her tongue out, thrusting is back in again after a moment. The car swerved sharply and Quinn sat up.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be driving." she snapped.

"Sorry, mistress, You distracted me." Rachel said, panting slightly. Quinn frowned.

"You'll have to learn to control yourself better, Berry. Soon enough, you'll be driving me everywhere and while I won't always feel the need to taste you, I quite often will and you'll need to learn to not let it distract you. Do you understand?" Quinn told her.

"Yes Mistress. I understand" Rachel turned her focus back to driving, knowing that Quinn would not be pleasuring her for the rest of the trip. She was right; Quinn spent the rest of the trip staring out the window. They got to the mall and Rachel parked the car before getting out and following behind Quinn, her head hung in submission. She heard some whispers as she walked past people but chose to ignore them.

"We're here." Rachel looked up at the shop. "Tattoo Parlour" was splayed across the top of the door and inside, the room was very dark.

"M-mistress. What are we doing?" Rachel asked, suddenly nervous. Quinn smiled and grabbed hold of her pet's arm, dragging the protesting girl into the shop.

"I told you I wanted something pretty to look at while I screwed you senseless, didn't I? And you agreed to it, I can remember it clearly." Quinn told her, handing a piece of paper to the tattoo artist. Rachel was led to a table where Quinn told her to lie face down.

"Where is the tattoo going, mistress?" Rachel asked as she clambered onto the bed.

"You're getting two. One is going on your back, at the base of your spine, the other is going on your left breast, just above where your bra sits." she replied and Rachel nodded. She lay down and waited while the tattoo artist got sorted.

"Is it the same tattoo in both places, mistress?" she asked. Quinn shook her head.

"No, there's a butterfly tangled in a vine on your back and on your breast will be the letters Q and F. Now, no more questions, Just be a good girl and get branded for me. I'm just going to buy some things and I'll be back in about an hour when you're all done and I'll take you home." With that Quinn marched out the door without a second glance. Rachel turned her head so she was looking down at the floor just as the needle pricked her for the first time and she gasped. As the man kept working on the tattoo, she began to ignore the needle and just thought about everything that had happened that weekend. She couldn't believe what a slut she had become within the course of five days. As promised, Quinn came back after an hour, laden with multiple shopping bags. By this time, Rachel had been flipped over onto her back and the man was working on her front tattoo. It was almost finished and Rachel was glad.

"All done, dirty girl?" Quinn asked as the man finished. Rachel nodded and stood up. Quinn paid and left the shop, handing the bags to Rachel and going back to the car. Rachel was very much aware of how obvious her new tattoos were and wished she could somehow cover them up. Suddenly, a little voice sounded in her head. Suck it up, Berry. You chose to become her slave. You could have refused but you agreed to do everything she says and abide by her rules. Suck it up! After that, she straightened her posture, although still kept her head down submissively, and was proud to show off her tattoos, showing who she belonged to.


	7. Chapter 7

As she pulled up into the driveway of her fathers' house, Rachel let out a sigh that she had arrived in one piece considering the mind-blowing things Quinn was currently doing to her nether regions. When Quinn felt the car stop, she lifted her head, almost in dismay.

"Will you come inside, mistress?" Rachel asked tentatively. Quinn cocked her head to the side for a moment, thinking.

"I think I will, I mean, you're going to be spending a lot of time at my house from now on. I might as well clear it with you fathers and tell them why you're going to be unavailable." She mussed. Rachel nodded but went red at the thought of her fathers knowing exactly what she was doing when she was at Quinn's house. Sex slavery, although still generally uncommon, was becoming a bigger thing, especially here in Lima. A lot of the adults were in a dominant/submissive relationship and a fair few teenager had decided to try their hand at it, although it did not have as high a rate of working out. Rachel knew her fathers would understand her decision to become a submissive slave, one of them having been a submissive at one point in his life.

"Rachel!" Quinn snapped her fingers in front of Rachel's face to get her attention. Rachel shook her head to clear her thoughts and got out of the car, going around to the passenger side to open the door fro Quinn. Quinn smiled at her when she automatically got on her knees to crawl to the front door.

"Get up, Berry. Until I've cleared everything with your fathers, you don't have to be submissive towards me when we are at your house. And It might be a few weeks before everything is cleared." Quinn said. Rachel threw her a grateful smile and stood back up, brushing off her knees. Together they went to the front door and Rachel knocked, having left her key at home when she left for Quinn's house on Friday. Before long, Rachel's dad, Hiram, opened the door.

"Rachel! I'm glad you're home. And who's your friend?" He asked. Rachel took a deep breath and uncrossed her arms which had been folded across her chest, hiding the branding tattoo. Hiram gasped.

"You didn't! Oh, Rachel, you should have told us." He cried pulling the girl into a hug.

"I was going to, but it all happened in such a rush, daddy. It only started last Wednesday." Rachel explained, pulling out of her father's embrace.

"Wednesday? Well, isn't this a bit rash then? I mean, are you sure you want to belong to her for life, because now that you've been branded, you can't go back." He told her.

"Who's at the door?" Rachel heard her other dad, Leroy call from the kitchen.

"It's Rachel. And she has something to tell you." Hiram called back. He gestured for the two girls to come inside and they followed him into the kitchen where Leroy was making dinner. As they walked, Rachel folded her arms over her chest again.

"Rachel, honey. I've missed you this weekend! Did you have fun?" Leroy asked. Rachel blushed as she remembered all the fun she'd had over the weekend.

"It seems you'll be missing our daughter a little more from now on." Hiram said, non too subtly. Rachel shot him a look. Leroy looked confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, looking at his husband.

"Rachel, show your father." Hiram told her. Reluctantly, Rachel unfolded her arms, allowing the fresh tattoo to show. Leroy gasped, just like Hiram had when he first saw the tattoo.

"Rachel! Oh, my little girl's growing up!" Leroy cried. Rachel was surprised. She hadn't been expecting this reaction from Leroy. It had been Hiram who was in a dominant/submissive relationship before meeting Leroy and so Rachel wasn't really worried about his reaction. It had been Leroy's reaction that was worrying her.

"Y-you don't mind?" she asked.

"No. I don't mind. I know that you're old enough to know what you want and if this is how you feel, then that's up to you." he told her sincerely. Rachel grinned at him. This whole time, Quinn had been silent, just watching Rachel interact with her fathers.

"Um, Mr and Mr Berry, I would just like to say that I will take the greatest care of your daughter. She means a lot to me." Quinn spoke up. Hiram looked at the pretty blonde cheerleader and knew from her eyes that she was telling the truth.

"I trust you. However, I would very much like to know your name." he said, throwing a pointed glance at Rachel who went red again.

"Dad, daddy, this is my new Mistress, Quinn Fabray." Rachel introduced the grinning blonde and hung her head again. The other three occupants of the room laughed a little.

"Rachel, what did I tell you about being submissive in your own house?" Quinn scolded. She was amazed at how quickly Rachel had adopted a new way of living.

"Sorry, Mistress." Rachel apologised, raising her head. Her fathers watched in amazement as the two girls interacted.

"Er, would you like to stay for dinner, Quinn? It shouldn't be too far away." Leroy offered after a moment of silence.

"Um, okay. It will have to be a short dinner though because I have to get home and do some things before school tomorrow." she sad. Leroy nodded.

"Fine. Why don't you two go into the living room for a while?" Quinn nodded and began to walk to the living room, motioning for Rachel to follow her when the girl didn't immediately move. Once they got into the living room, Rachel heard her fathers begin to talk, apparently about her new life.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Quinn asked her, using her finger to tilt the smaller girl's chin up.

"Yes, mistress. I'm fine." Rachel sounded like a machine rattling off a list of instructions. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"Really, Rachel. I can tell that you're not fine. What's wrong?" She pressed the matter further. Rachel took a deep breath.

"They didn't react the way I thought they were going to. It's almost like they were waiting for this to happen. It's kind of upsetting knowing that they're so willingly giving me up." Rachel said. Quinn widened her eyes.

"That's what you're upset about? Rachel, there's a few reasons they're letting you go so easily. First, because you've already been branded. They can't take you back unless I abuse you and you report me. Second, they trust your decision to do what you want. They're not giving you away, they're letting you grow up and make your own decisions." Quinn tried to reassure her. It didn't work as well as Quinn would have liked but Rachel seemed a little more calm about the matter.

"Are you sure, mistress?" she asked, looking up through her thick lashes.

"I'm positive. Now, I think you need a punishment for not listening to my earlier instruction about not being submissive in your own home." She took her keys out of her pocket and handed them to Rachel.

"Go out to the car, get the Victoria Secret bag and bring it to me." she instructed, Rachel nodded and disappeared. While she waited, Quinn looked at the various photos lining the walls of the living room. The majority of them were of Rachel, either performing or just posing. In each one, she looked happy, content, but there was something missing. Something that Quinn no longer saw in Rachel's eyes since Wednesday.

"Mistress? I've got the bag." Rachel said, coming up behind her. Quinn turned around and took the bag, rummaging through until she found what she wanted. Pulling out a pair of panties like the ones from Thursday's lunch escapade.

"Put these on and you will wear them for the rest of the evening until I leave, got it?" Quinn said, handing them to Rachel. Rachel eagerly took them and nodded. The half hour she had been home had been the longest time all weekend that she had not been touched or made aroused by Quinn, except for the hour at the tattoo parlour. Rachel was quickly becoming addicted to sex and if Quinn wasn't careful, Rachel could become solely dependant on it.

"Go, Rachel" Quinn said, giving the girl a shove towards the stairs. Rachel quickly ran up and within minutes, she was back down again, just in time for Hiram to call out that dinner was ready.

"Just a second!" Quinn called out. She fiddled around with the remote control that linked to the panties Rachel was wearing and set them on a medium vibrate setting. Rachel immediately gasped.

"Remember, don't show it. Just like in the car. Focus on the outside and let the panties do what they can." Quinn told her and the two of them went into the dining room. All throughout dinner, Rachel struggled to focus only on the conversation. Hiram and Leroy noticed their daughter's slight discomfort and shared a secret smile, knowing what was happening.

By the time Quinn left, leaving instructions for Rachel to be ready to go to school at 7.30 the next day, Rachel was completely wet and in desperate need for release. Something she wasn't going to get now until tomorrow because Quinn had forbidden her from self-pleasuring. Groaning, Rachel went upstairs, saying goodnight to her fathers and lay down on her bed, knowing that it was going to be a long night of pain.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Rachel was waiting at the front door of her fathers' house, waiting for Quinn to arrive. She had kept the panties on and her pussy was aching with need. Her fathers had already left for work, saying goodbye and good luck before they left. Rachel knew that from now on, she would be required to go straight to Quinn's house until 9pm every day after school. On Fridays, she would go to Quinn's house and stay for the weekend, coming home on Sunday afternoon. It wasn't the best scenario as she still needed to fit in homework but she had chosen this life and now had to stick with it.

"Rachel! Get in the car, we're late!" Quinn called from her car as she pulled up in front of the house. Rachel ran over to he car and got in, this time on the passenger side. Until she got her license, she would not be able to drive Quinn to school.

"Sorry, mistress." Rachel apologised, ducking her head. Quinn reached over and stroked Rachel's pussy, feeling how wet it was.

"You didn't take the panties off did you?" she asked with a laugh.

"No mistress."

"Well, guess who's not getting release for the rest of the day? I told you to take them off after I left and you didn't listen. So now, I'm going to put them on the highest setting for the rest of the day and if I find out you've released yourself, Your punishment will be even worse." Quinn laughed.

"Yes Mistress. Sorry mistress." The internally hit herself for not taking the panties off. Now she was going to be in aching, needing pain all day. They pulled into the school car -park and Quinn got out.

"I'm off to Cheerios practise. You can go study in the library. Remember, no talking to anyone, especially Finn. I will, in time, allow you to talk to some people without my permission but for now, no-one is to be talked to. Understood?" Rachel nodded her head and dragged her heavy bag out of the car.

"Am I meeting you in the bathroom at lunch, mistress?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Every lunch time from now on, you will meet me in the bathroom because I know you can't survive a whole day without sex." Quinn said and walked off, laving Rachel to drag her bag to her locker.

"Rachel!" Spinning around, Rachel saw Kurt marching towards her, an angry look on his face. She slammed her locker shut and turned away, knowing she shouldn't talk to him. She began to walk away, going faster and faster until she was running, tears pouring down her face. She could hear Kurt calling out behind her but ignored him. As she turned the corner, she ran straight into Quinn.

"Mistress! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there!" Rachel began to apologise but Quinn put her finger over the brunette's lips, silencing her.

"Why were you running, little one?" Rachel opened her mouth to talk but paused. Quinn had called her 'little one'. It was a new nickname, one that made Rachel feel even smaller and more under Quinn's control.

"I asked you a question, little one. Answer me or I will be forced to punish you." Quinn looked at her forcefully. Rachel was about to ignore her question, wondering what her punishment would be, but instead decided to answer, thinking that her punishment would probably not be enjoyable.

"I was running to get away from Kurt, mistress. He wanted to talk to me but I know you said I couldn't talk to him unless you told me to." Rachel explained. Quinn tipped her head to the side and looked at her pet.

"I think you can talk to Lady Hummel. He's not going to flirt with you. Yes, you can talk to him, show him who you belong to, maybe he can spread the word to your fellow glee clubbers." Quinn said, pushing Rachel's hair back, revealing the pink and purple branding tattoo.

"Yes, mistress, thank-you mistress." Rachel smiled happily and turned around to go and find Kurt.

"Rachel. Remember, only talk to Kurt." Quinn warned and disappeared into the throng of students milling around. Rachel went on her way, mainly going to her classroom but keeping an eye out for Kurt too. He seemed to have disappeared during the time that she had been talking to Quinn. It wasn't surprising really. Kurt was terrified of Quinn on account of the multitude of slushie facials he had received from her over the years. Finally giving up, she walked into her classroom. She sat down in her usual seat, in the middle of the classroom. She let her mind wander while she waited for the class to begin.

"Er, hello? Rachel? Earth to Rachel?" A hand waved in her face, startling her. She looked up into the dark brown eyes of Santana Lopez. She looked questioningly at the Latina, wondering what she wanted.

"Cat got your tongue, Berry? Or maybe a certain blonde's got your tongue?" Santana teased, sitting down beside her. When Rachel opened her mouth to retort and stopped, Santana grinned.

"I'm right. She's my best friend, Berry, She tells me everything. And I can see your brand." Santana said quietly, pointing to Rachel's chest. Although Rachel was grateful that Santana didn't point it out to the world, she still didn't say anything.


	9. Chapter 9

When Rachel got to the bathroom, Quinn was not there. Rachel's hopes dropped slightly as she went and sat on the chair by the sink. It was possible that Quinn was caught up in class, and Rachel seriously hoped that was the truth.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. My teacher kept me behind." Quinn said, running in. Rachel immediately felt wet at the sight of her mistress. It still amazed her at how quick her reaction to her mistress was.

"That's okay, mistress." Rachel said, kneeling on the floor in front of Quinn. Quinn quickly stripped off her skirt and spankies and shoved her throbbing cock down Rachel's throat. He threw her head back in pleasure as Rachel licked and sucked at her cock, her hands working Quinn's balls at the same time.

"Oh, god! Right there, Ohhhhh!" Quinn cried. Just as she felt herself about to explode, she pulled back a little, allowing most of her ropes of cum to end up in Rachel's mouth rather than going straight down her throat. Rachel greedily swallowed it all and the sight made Quinn cum again, almost immediately afterwards. When she had finally been milked dry, Quinn pulled her skirt and spankies back on. Rachel pouted a little, thinking that was it for this session.

"On your hands and knees, bitch." Quinn grabbed something from her bag and began to rub it up and down Rachel's slit, covering it in her juices. Gasping, Rachel tried to thrust her hips towards whatever it was. Quinn was not having any of that and held the small girl's hips in place with her free hand. She then showed Rachel what she had been coating in her juices. It was a Ping-Pong ball.

"Now, I'm going to put this inside you and when I take it out tonight, I want to find it exactly like this. Do not squash it." Quinn told her and shoved it into Rachel's dripping hole. Rachel knew she wouldn't be able to walk properly with it inside her but she knew she would be punished if she didn't do what she was asked. Getting up, she felt the ball move slightly and moaned. She fixed her skirt and Quinn pulled the vibrating panties off.

"There will be nothing to help you hold it in. It will be all you." Quinn grinned evilly and Rachel was glad she was wearing a long skirt. Quinn looked her over, wiped some left over cum off Rachel's face and gave her a push out the door. As she walked, Rachel could feel the ball moving inside her and hoped that she would be able to hold the ball in for her last two periods.


	10. Chapter 10

About two weeks, a whole lot of sex and several spankings later, Rachel was in the bathroom at Quinn's house, admiring herself in the mirror. She was trying to turn around to see the tattoo on her back when she saw it. A small bump protruding from her stomach.

"Mistress!" she cried, a note of panic clear in her voice. Quinn came running in, wondering what had gotten her pet so worked up.

"What's the matter, little one?" she asked, approaching the shaking girl.

"M-my stomach. Mistress, I thinking I'm pregnant." Rachel said, her voice breaking on the last word. Quinn's eyes widened. She shook her head.

"No. It's not possible. I know I have a dick, but I'm sterile, I'm sure of it. And there's no way you'd be showing after just two weeks." she said. Suddenly, her eyes widened even more.

"Oh!, Rachel, get dressed. We're going to visit your father." Quinn rushed out of the room, leaving a very confused Rachel behind. She quickly threw her clothes on, noticing that her jeans were now tighter to do up than before. Quinn snapped her leash on when she got out to the main room and Rachel crawled behind her. In the car, Quinn didn't bother trying to pleasure her pet, she just told Rachel to go as fast ash she could to her fathers' house.

Pulling up in the driveway, Quinn got out without waiting for Rachel to open the door. Rachel was starting to panic, seeing her mistress so stressed out. At the door, Quinn knocked consistently, without stopping until Leroy opened the door.

"Oh, hello Rachel. Quinn, what can I do for you?" he asked, surprised to see the two girls standing on the doorstep.

"I was wondering if you husband was home. I need him to take a look at Rachel for me." Quinn said. Leroy noticed a slight edge in her voice and nodded, inviting the girls in.

"Hiram! Rachel and her mistress are here and they want to see you!" Leroy called out. Hiram poked his head out of the study.

"Hi. How can I help you?" he asked. Quinn led a teary Rachel into the study and sat on a chair, Rachel sitting on the floor by her feet.

"I'm kind of worried about Rachel. Her stomach is kind of bloated. I've ruled out pregnancy because I'm sterile. I know you're a doctor so I thought you could maybe shed some light for us." Quinn explained Hiram looked at Rachel and noticed the small bump on Rachel's abdomen.

"Rach, honey, can you lie on the couch for me?" Rachel clambered up onto the couch and as she lay down, she felt something move inside her. She let out a little shriek. Quinn immediately went over to her.

"What's wrong, pet?" she asked.

"I-I felt something move inside me. In my stomach" Rachel said, clinging to Quinn's hand. A panicked look crossed Hiram's face.

"Something, like what, darling. Tell me." he urged.

"It was kind of like I'd just drunk a tonne of water, but not really. Also a little but like digesting food." Rachel explained, knowing she wasn't making sense.

"Rachel, I'm going to ask you to do something for me. I need you to go pee in this cup for me." Hiram told her, holding out a clear cup, his face slightly red. Rachel took the cup and stood up, feeling the same movement in her stomach. Her hand flew to her abdomen and began to walk out the door, Quinn following her, a worried look etched onto her features. She waited outside the bathroom for Rachel and paced the length of the hallway. She had begun to develop feelings for the girl and no longer wanted her to just be her slave, she anted the girl to be her lover. If anything happened to her, Quinn would never forgive herself. When Rachel was done, they went back to Hiram who was waiting in the study for them. Rachel handed over the little cup to her father.

"Well, I have to take this in to the hospital for some tests, so why don't you two head home for a while and I'll call you later with the results." he suggested, putting on his coat. Quinn led Rachel out to the car, saying goodbye to Leroy on the way.

"I'm scared, Mistress." Rachel whispered once they were driving back to Quinn's house.

"I know you are, pet. But you need to be strong. Whatever this is, we'll get through it together, I promise." Quinn said, reaching over and squeezing Rachel's thigh. Rachel smiled and once again felt herself get wet at the small touch. Quinn noticed and rolled her eyes. Rachel's easiness to get wet was quickly becoming annoying.


	11. Chapter 11

The phone rang at Quinn's house at about 7 o'clock that night. Quinn jumped when the first ring broke through the silence that had been in the house since they got home.

"Hello? Quinn speaking." she answered the phone.

"Hi, Quinn. It's Hiram Berry, I have the results for Rachel." Hiram's voice rang through the phone. Quinn almost sighed in relief.

"Thank-you, Hiram. Do you want us to come over or can you tell me over the phone?" She asked, hoping that he would say he could tell her over the phone.

"It's okay, it's something I can tell you over the phone and to be honest it's a little bit easier too." He said. Quinn was confused.

"What do you mean? Is Rachel okay?" Quinn asked. She heard Hiram clear his throat at the other end.

"Er, how often do you, er, have oral, er, sex?" Hiram asked her and Quinn went red.

"Um, about twice a day, why? What does that have to do with Rachel?"

"It seems that, um, she's actually digesting your, er, cum, like food. The bump is almost like bloating from eating too much." Hiram told her.

"Really, that's all it is? Oh, thank god. Thank-you sir." Quinn said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"Mistress, what's wrong with me?" Rachel asked, coming up behind Quinn.

"You've been a greedy little whore and eaten too much cum." Quinn said with a laugh.

"You mean it's just bloating?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded.

"Yes, pet. Now, I think you need to be punished for being so greedy, don't you think?" Quinn asked, pulling Rachel towards the bedroom. Rachel followed eagerly.

"On your knees, you little cumslut. I'm going to feed you again and again until you are so full you can't take another drop." Quinn told her, unsheathing her throbbing member. She shoved it down Rachel's throat, the girl taking it eagerly, sucking, licking and nipping until Quinn came, sending red hot ropes of cum down Rachel's throat. In the next hour, Rachel continuously worked Quinn's cock, hardening it when it went soft and swallowing every drop of cum that Quinn released. Quinn came about six times in that hour and by the time they were done, Rachel's stomach had doubled in size. Now it really looked like she was pregnant. Quinn smiled.

"Alright, until now, we've been doing this at least twice a day, yes?" she asked.

"Yes, mistress. It's my favourite part of the day." Rachel said as best she could with the muscles of her mouth as sore as they were.

"Good. From now on, in between each class, I am going to feed you like that, twice each time if you can make it happen. Before school, three times and after school, five times. You'd like that wouldn't you, you little cumslut?" Quinn asked her.

"Oh, yes mistress, I would like that very much. But won't my stomach keep getting bigger?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, that's kind of the idea. We will stop once I think you're big enough but I will make sure your stomach stays at the size I make it." Quinn said. Rachel nodded her head, knowing not to argue with her mistress.


End file.
